


An Exercise in Omega Values

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [28]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators, pet training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: On his way home from work, Waylon hit an unknown animal. When he went to investigate, the creature bit him and fled. Unbeknownst to Waylon, it was a werewolf and he was now turned into the same beast. With a myriad of problems following, Eddie is left to help his boyfriend get a grip on his new reality through an interesting series of events.(Alpha Eddie and Omega Waylon.(





	An Exercise in Omega Values

**  
**“Sit boy.” Eddie’s voice was firm yet loving. Sitting on the edge of the bed, with a leash leading to his palm. He wore an easy button up white shirt and dark slacks, a simpler form of his work uniform without the dark vest or tie. The issue being he had yet to get to that part of getting dressed. His morning routine continuously derailed by the pesky distractions of his counterpart. His boyfriend and er, well, also a newly acquired pet of sorts. It was complicated. The entire situation was complicated. The leash led down to a connector ring at the front of a very durable and easily concealed collar. His boyfriend was a small lithe male with bright pale blue eyes and dirty blonde disheveled locks still messy from bed head. He wore an old grey t-shirt from his high school days, sporting the logo of his old school, almost too faded to read with it’s red blocky print. His dark boxers covering his lower half.

Eddie wasn’t the type to be into this sort of play and if it wasn’t for the fact it was absolutely necessary, he wouldn’t be doing it in the first place. Making Waylon sit on the floor and stare up at him from the other end of a leash. It was condescending and dehumanizing and at first it made his stomach roll with disgust but now it was a daily routine. It was more necessary then one would think. As ridiculous as it sounded. See, several months prior  Waylon was on his way home from work after working late into the night. The mountains were shrouded in fog and he had a hard time making out the curves and lines in the roads, let alone the shadow that darted in front of him. He ended up hitting whatever it was, forcing him to stop and investigate.

At first he thought it was simply a deer but the damage wasn’t all that severe as expected. When he neared the creature, it was a massive blur of huge black fur and yellow eyes. It snapped it’s jaws at him with a snarl and bit his outstretched arm he used as self-defense before it ran off down the slope of the mountain side and vanished down by the river that ran parallel to the road. Waylon returned home with haste, driving like a bat out of hell and burst into the house in tears and looking like the dead. He was pale and in shock. Eddie patched him up temporarily and after a trip to the emergency room, he was deemed alright and that the bite wound would heal. For the first week, nothing seemed out of the ordinary except Waylon was much more careful while driving home at night.

After a few more days, they started to notice changes in Waylon’s behavior. He was more sensitive to sounds and scents which ended up driving Waylon’s nerves mad with all the noise around him to the point he started working with noise cancelling headphones on to replace his usual headset. If anyone wanted his attention, they would have to message him over his computer. At one point, his boss was berating him during a private meeting and was attempting to insult and humiliate him as per usual but Waylon snapped on Jeremy, squared up with the man until they were chest to chest and told him off like no one else has ever done before. Jeremy was stunned as he watched Waylon turn and excuse himself from the meeting and leaving his boss bewildered and wary afterwards. Then there was his strange appetite at home. Eddie was the major carnivore in the household, Waylon had a diet that was more akin to a rabbit. But suddenly he was eating meat for every meal and in much larger quantities. Even craving it all the time and actively seeking it out.

Eddie ended up talking to Waylon about going to see a doctor about his abnormal behavior and wondered if it was shock from the incident or maybe he had some virus or infection from the bite. He was incredibly worried but Waylon brushed it off. Eddie also noticed that every time he called Waylon’s name from another room or even from across the room, the smaller blonde would stop everything he was doing and snap his attention up to Eddie with adoring eyes. Scrambling to be front and center before the larger male, eager to appease him.

It wasn’t until Waylon’s best friend Miles came over and they got to talking about the strange occurrences. Eddie was sitting at the kitchen table working on a gown as he listened to the two playing video games in the living room. Miles made a joke about Waylon being a werewolf which made Eddie glare at him. Waylon seemed to hone right into the idea and after a few minutes they dug out Waylon’s mother’s silver china set they had inherited and used specifically for holidays. One touch of the silver and Waylon cried out in pain as a large red welt rose to his skin where it touched. Eddie was on his feet in a heartbeat and Miles scrambled back in shock.

Since then the only people to know of Waylon’s newly acquired werewolf state is Miles and Eddie. Miles was sworn to secrecy and often helps with research and trying to aid Waylon in his new adjustments. Some of which ended up in puppy training course which Eddie home schooled Waylon on. Reason being, Waylon’s canine instincts were running rampant around the house. He was marking furniture with his nails and he was clingy and anxious. He couldn’t stand being home alone without Eddie and ended up wrecking the house from his restlessness and the sudden urge to find something that he didn’t even know he was looking for. Which was only sated when Eddie returned. He would growl at strangers and become increasingly possessive of his boyfriend to the point they could hardly go out in public without Waylon looking like he wants to rip off the head of every person who so much as looks Eddie’s direction.

Miles did some research and Eddie started a routine of miniature exercises to put Waylon through each and every morning before they both leave for work. It worked out enough to quell his wolfish desires and instincts until the end of the day. Using a collar and leash was part of it, creating an intimate distance between Master and Pet or a more tangible metaphorical connection between Alpha and Omega. Eddie being the Alpha of the household. Waylon’s wolf was eager to please and submit. Which led to their current situation in the bedroom.

Eddie had an hour before he needed to get down to the store. It would only take about fifteen minutes to finish getting dressed and drive the couple blocks to his shop. He had more than enough time to tend to Waylon’s exercises first. Those pale blue eyes shimmering with delight and hanging on Eddie’s every command. Body trembling with unbridled excitement. “Waylon, you need to sit still.” Eddie said firmly once more. A calm even tone that dripped with authority. His shoulders back and posture proper, holding the air of an alpha completely in charge and in control of the situation. Waylon whined softly as he fought his own excitement that came from that look. Despite the whole Alpha and Omega thing, Waylon and Eddie were mates before this whole situation and Waylon was still struck with his very human arousal when confronted with his boyfriend’s commanding tone. That was his high during all those times romping around in the sheets.

Since his turning, they kept their hands mostly to themselves. Other than the occasional blowjob and handjob to burn off aggression. Waylon’s sharp incisors would an unwelcome sight near Eddie’s manhood and Eddie had to tie Waylon’s wrists in place to prevent him from gouging up his back with his claws when he’s pleasure his boyfriend. Since Miles explained Alpha/Omega rules which he had researched, Eddie feared what might come from them having sex all the way. So they held off as much as possible and if they absolutely needed it, Eddie had procured a handful of very pleasant toys that Waylon could use on himself. Besides, Eddie didn’t mind taking a seat on the sidelines and engorging himself in a bit of voyeurism.

“Be a good boy Waylon.” Eddie raised his hand to stroke through Waylon’s messy blonde locks. He knew the male needed to shower but there was no use showering before their exercises. There would only be more of a mess to clean up afterwards. Waylon leaned into his touch and rubbed his cheek up against Eddie’s palm. Soft grunts escaping his throat as he wiggled in anticipation. This was Waylon’s favorite part of the whole day. At first it was embarrassing and absolutely ridiculous but now he couldn’t stand the thought of going a single day without it. Hell, even if he was cured, he couldn’t fathom a single day without it, even though it would no longer be necessary at that point.

Eddie smiled fondly at his boyfriend before clearing his throat and speaking firmly again. “Sit up straight Waylon. Chin up, eyes forward.” Waylon made a sound as he fixed his posture. Eddie reached back into his pocket and pulled out his phone, opening up an app that was preset with the requirements of their exercise. He pressed the play button as the app transmitted to a special little device that was pushed deep inside Waylon’s ass and nestled snug against his prostate. A low hum began as the app started the vibrator on low. It would change up between high and low, pulsing and vibrating and even had a feature to send out small harmless electric shocks that could milk the recipient dry.

Waylon’s was set to a very specific, timed regiment that Eddie figured out after a few weeks of trial and error. Of course the point wasn’t just to pleasure Waylon into submission. He would make certain Waylon maintained perfect form through the entirety of the exercise and he was not allowed to move or touch himself. It trained him to be more focused and to work on self-control. It only took fifteen minutes on average to run the session, not including the prep before hand and the easing down afterwards. All in all, these morning exercises took up to forty minutes max each day before Eddie could leave for work and Waylon would begin getting ready for his day.

At this point, Waylon was used to the dull hum as it vibrated on low for a minute or so. He looked content to say the least, holding his posture with ease and simply enjoying the pleasant stimulation. His eyes would slip shut after a minute which Eddie would have to snap another command. “Eyes front. Look at me Waylon.” The smaller omega’s eyes would fly open and stare adoringly up at his boyfriend. After about two minutes, the low hum would change up to a higher pace that would make Waylon start to squirm with it’s intensity. Eddie would correct his behavior with a firm command and every now and then a sudden jerk of the leash to add to the authority in his tone. That would only last about thirty seconds before resuming a dull hum. Waylon would begin to whine and rut which would be met with another sharp correction. Forcing Waylon to resume his proper posture. Eddie knew it was working by the bulging forming in Waylon’s boxers and the way his nails would dig into the carpet with the maddening desire to touch himself.

Another minute or so and it would change to a strong pulsing sensation and then it would switch between medium strength vibrations and pulsing, keeping him right on the very edge of orgasm. He would whine and bite at his lip only to be chastised by the Alpha and resume his submissive and obedient posture. The exercise would end with the nearly a minute of solid high level  vibrations stimulating him into blessed release. Forcing him to cum inside his boxers to prevent mess on the floor. He still wasn’t allowed to touch and obscene noise was prohibited. Despite these setbacks, it was still the more enjoyable part of his day. A private moment spent each and every morning with his boyfriend. Something that was intimate in it’s own way that nobody else had and it was something they didn’t have the chance to do before this whole incident. Ever since he turned, they spent much more time together, even with work getting in the way, they found a way around it and made time for these kinds of moments.

Once Waylon was spent, Eddie let the app shut itself down upon finishing, making sure it worked to the end. He’s pull Waylon up into his lap and hold him against his chest, removing the leash but not the collar. The collar was something Eddie had grown to adore on his boyfriend, especially since their was a nameplate on it that had Eddie’s information on it. Encase Waylon turned and someone mistook him for a large friendly dog. Eddie has seen Waylon’s wolf form and that’s exactly what his boyfriend was. Just a giant friendly puppy who wants attention, even far before he was a turned. Eddie was also reassured that with the collar on, the dark leather against his tawny fur, his boyfriend would be in no danger of accidentally being shot. The tag was clear as day to see and it was the only assurance he had that Waylon would be safe should he lose control of his wolf and turn away from home.

He stroked a hand through Waylon’s long dirty blonde locks, forming them into some form of style that wasn’t as messy before raising his head to kiss Waylon’s forehead lovingly. “You are a good boy Waylon. You did good today.” Sometimes it was easy to forget that Waylon was a human and not a dog but the smaller male didn’t mind the affectionate praise. It was eagerly welcomes and well received. It made him feel good, especially knowing that Eddie still accepted him no matter what he was. That he was still loved and welcome in the larger male’s muscular embrace. He turned his face into Eddie’s neck and nuzzled it affectionately, licking along the dip of flesh as he scented his mate as he does every single day before Eddie leaves. He knew there wasn’t a chance that Eddie would run into another werewolf and that his human patrons couldn’t tell the difference between him being scented or not by the omega. It was just Waylon’s own reassurance that Eddie was claimed just as effectively as he was.


End file.
